


The Elephant In The Room (A Very True Human Idiom; In This Case, For Love)

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Happy Ever After Space Husbands, M/M, Potential OMS or OMMcSpirk, mild bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: On the Eve Of Official Retirement from the Fleet, and McCoy makes a plea for Jim and Spock to face up to being in love with each other. Possible McSpirk, if the reader wants to read that in to the fic.
Relationships: Hinted at or Possible McSpirk, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	The Elephant In The Room (A Very True Human Idiom; In This Case, For Love)

The Elephant In The Room (A Very True Human Idiom; In This Case, For Love)

“Are you sure you don’t want any chocolate liqueur, Spock?” McCoy teased his friend.

“You and Jim are imbibing; is that not enough?” Spock answered.

“Quite, my friend, but we are off duty.” Jim touched Spock’s arm.

“Sheesh...” McCoy sort of muttered, the word, or something very like it, under his breath.

“What?” Jim looked from Spock, back toward McCoy.

“You two!” McCoy pointed his drink at them. “Did you ever think that, all those times, like this, when you could have gotten your act together, but one or other of you ran away, it wasn’t because you want it, but you’re scared the other one doesn’t; it’s because you’re all Vulcan linked somehow, probably, already; the amount of crap you’ve both been through for each other, and you’re very well aware you both want to take that step, but you’re both afraid you’re not allowed to, for some idiotic, or gallant, god damn reason!”

Jim and Spock both stared; Spock may have even very fractionally, glared at McCoy. Jim’s hand was still placed upon Spock’s forearm.

“Well?” McCoy definitely glared at them both. “This is your chance, you idiots! Retirement from the fleet! A brand new adventure!” McCoy stared them both in the eye a while longer, for good measure; then, turning on his heel, he clanked his glass down on the nearby table, and declared. “I’m going for a walk to the Mess Hall and back. When I come back, I want you both gone from my Quarters; preferably together, to your Quarters, Jim, or yours, Spock, I don’t care which! Just sort out the elephant in the room, you two - it’s followed you around for decades, and you know it!” He spun back around to face them, seeing the looks on their faces. “Uh-uh!” He momentarily put his fingers to his lips. “No smart backchat from either of you, gentlemen! You absolutely darn well know that you’re both in love with each other; don’t you dare try and deny it any damn longer!” He was pointing his finger again, at both men, and glaring at them. “Now, like I said, when I come back, I don’t want you both still sitting here, telling me that I’ve simply had too much to drink! Take the saurian brandy, the chocolate liqueur, and whatever else you need, and go be in love with each other for the rest of your lives, and longer, ‘cos you will be anyway; so, for the love of God, get over whatever’s bugging you both, and be together while you’re being in love; or, it’s going to be a damn lonely life, for the rest of it. I don’t want that for either of you, and neither do you!” McCoy bent slightly toward the pair of them. Then, he straightened up, and made to leave his Quarters.

The End..?

7.8.20


End file.
